


How Can I

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Something that might happen after a date, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi doesn't make it easy for Sakuma to just leave right after their date.</p><p>It seems he intends to make the already wonderful night turn into something more unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Sakuma's POV.  
> Something new bc lately I'm into humour lol.
> 
> Sorta un-betaed so excuse typographical and grammatical errors!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was already fifteen minutes past eleven.

 

And I'm here, standing in front of a beautiful man whom I was lucky enough to invite to dinner.

 

Him, whose captivating giggles and sweet chuckles earlier can never be compared to anyone's laughter.

Him, whose movements best define the word of gracefulness.

Him, who can make the moon cower in shame because of his beauty right now is too ethereal.

Those tempting waist and illegal curves he possesses makes me want to run my arms to encircle it.

Those pink plump lips he forms into the painful words of 'goodnight' that I would want to claim every morning and every night in every opportunity I have...

 

Yet I know those same words that slipped from his stunning lips aren't what his heart desires.

 

And so I made him realize that by grasping his waist tightly and by clashing our desperate lips together.

 

He didn't resist, and that made my pent up aggression come out as I aimed to explore his mouth with my tongue after a little suck on his lower lips. I felt him smile through the kiss and how can I, a mere human resist to grin too? Knowing that a very beautiful goddess in a form of a human is now letting me savagely claim his tasty lips?

 

And so I deepen my desire by continuing the sinful kiss.

 

Yet we both know that we wish to dig in deeper than that sinful kiss.

 

We wasted no time in aiming for so, and headed towards his room. It was just supposed to be me escorting this lovely man home, yet now we're in front of his privacy. He messily opens the door up as I ran my tongue along his neck and along the back of his ears. He chuckled as we clumsily landed on his soft bed.

 

Our hungry lips are still connected by our clacking teeth and moving tongues as we proceed to undress each other. I reached to unbotton his shirt as he did to mine. Yet I decided to break from it the kiss, I pulled out for the reason his moans of protests seems for him needing some air.

 

And god forbid, I did not regret doing so...

 

For now I just realized I am towering over someone so pretty, no, beautiful. Aside from heavily mingled pants, he is most alluring. His flushed face, his glazed eyes filled with lust and his mouth gaped open, releasing sounds that are music to me.

 

I was about to stand up and apologize, but he grabbed my wrist and seductively whispered the words that made my pants tighten.

 

"Do it, Use me."

 

 

"But-" My reasoning will sound fake, but he didn't let me finish.

 

"Please just fuck me, Sakuma-san."

 

He didn't let me finish, and I was glad he didn't. I gulped and jumped the bed with unhidden actions. 

 

Aiming for his lips again, I run my warm hands on his warm body and brushed over the knob on his chest. He moaned and I considered it a memento to dig in deeper into his sweet mouth, all the while not stopping with playing with his pert nipples until it's as hard as it can be. Twisting, pressing my fingers unto it, I decided to halt from the kiss to place my lips to kiss it, and then to run my tongue around the knob. He's already trembling, and something inside me is being more aroused than it already is.

 

I wanted more.

 

I proceeded to suck the pert nipple.

 

He mewled.

 

I moved to the other.

 

He made that sweet sound again.

 

And I knew I was reaching my limit. Yy hand automatically caressed his inner thigh. I broke the kiss and his hands went for my free hand, l knew my crotch reacted whilst he began licking my fingers one by one.

 

The moment he seductively coats my fingers with his saliva, I realized what he truly meant. He caught that I understood, and he grinned, nodded before letting my hand go.

 

Immediately yet carefully, with urgency yet with worry, I inserted my slicked finger inside his puckered hole.

 

He gasps, and he moaned.

 

He's quite the moaner, and I am not complaining.

 

Gently stretching him up, I ran my tongue around his soft porcelain skin again while I inserted a second finger. He's tight, and this is the first time we're doing this...

 

Yet it seems my fingers knew how to manuever inside him. I added another digit.

 

His tempting sounds countinued.

 

And I completely give in to that temptation.

 

His lustful heavy-lidded eyes, which reflect longing and fornication stare at me, and I knew what that twinkle in his eyes means.

 

No words needed.

 

I pulled my fingers out, and positioned myself on his entrance.

 

 

And entered in one swift go.

 

It's so hot, so hot that I didn't mind if we stay like that for an eternity.

 

He suddenly arched his back and began gasping for air, his seductive pants mingling with my tempted ones resulted into our combined desperate and sinful moans each thrust.

 

Each movement causes a pleasant sound of meat slapping meat, and of the bed creaking in rhythm with our desire.

 

More, more, more.

 

I have never wanted anything like this, but every thrust I do only makes me aim for something more pleasant.

 

And so I continued to rock inside of him, and the absence of resistance hinted the same feelings I crave.

 

I knew we couldn't wait any longer and so when I heard his delicious, sexy scream paired up with my monstrous grunt, both of us reached the highest peak of pleasure we both so desired from the beginning.

A sticky substance travels our lower parts that signifies our longing and wants for each other.

 

I collapsed on him, but not pulling out yet.

I dared to sneak a glance on him, and for the second time, I regret nothing.

Reaching this age of adulthood, I have never seen such beauty that can be compared to the beautiful man lying right beneath me. 

Mouth slightly gaped open, tousled reddish brown hair on white sheets, sweaty forehead face still flushed in contrast with his soft pale skin and those stunning eyes glazed with lust. 

By my promise, this has been the most beautiful sight I have ever laid eyes on. 

 

Right then and there, I decided that I won't let anyone take him away from my side. 

 

And so, I reached out to kiss his forehead gently.

 

The movement caused for my girth to dig deeper into him and he gasps, before he  turns to glare at me. 

 

His hazy post-orgasmic eyes didn't send any shiver down my spine like it usually does, but it did made me chuckle as I carefully slid out of him to lie beside him.

 

They say when you wish to not go futher and forget, such that of a one-night stand, you should not cuddle.

 

That made me chuckle though. I smiled all the while my hand reached to hug him and my body thinks on its own to move closer. I heard him sigh heavily, but my happiness grew so much wider when I felt him scoot closer.

 

And that was just one of the nights that I knew I slept while smiling.

 

 

How can I forget such a memory?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.
> 
> I think I'll take a break lol. Bye.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
